Piñata Party
Piñata Party is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It takes place on the front yard and has zombies from all areas.Some Piñata Parties last for three days while others last for a day. After you win, you will smash 3 piñatas, they can give free Power Ups, Coins, Keys for any map, or even costumes for plants. When you complete three consecutive levels of Piñata Party in a row, Señor Piñata appears after you whack open the three regular piñatas. It requires three taps to break and always contains a plant costume. Missing a day will make you restart. Levels See Piñata Party/Level History. Gallery Pinataparty5.jpg|Gameplay of Piñata Party Pinata party rewards.jpg|Awards ..jpg|Penny explaining ...jpg|A screenshot by ....jpg|After popping the piñatas Woot!!!.jpg|A screenshot of the second level of Piñata Party by How to start Piñata Party?.jpg|Starting of Piñata Party level 2 Gameplay of the Third Piñata Party.png|Gameplay of the third Piñata Party Bloomerang's new costume .png|Receiving Bloomerang's Jamaican costume Señor Piñata.png|Señor Piñata 2 more hits to go....png|Señor Piñata's 1st Degrade One more hit to go....png|Señor Piñata's 2nd Degrade 001.PNG|The player found a costume. Some Cowboys and him...png|The zombies of the fourth Piñata Party What the torchwood.png|The start of the fourth Piñata Party Flames are the best.png|Gameplay of the fourth Piñata Party Nothing but Bucketheads.png|The zombies from the fifth Piñata Party I'm in Grave Danger.png|The start of the fifth Piñata Party Squash 2 Squash.png|Gameplay of the fifth Piñata Party PP6 Zombies.png|The zombies from the sixth Piñata Party Watermelons and Lightning,Really.png|The start of the sixth Piñata Party PP6 Gameplay.png|Gameplay of the sixth Piñata Party PinataPartyAd.jpg|An ad for Piñata Party posted on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page Gallery of plant costumes SuperPotato.jpg|Potato Mine's costume (blue bandanna) Cabbage-pult Costume2.png|Cabbage-pult's costume (sweatband) Bloomerang Costume2.png|Bloomerang's costume (Jamaican hat) Gravebuster costume.png|Grave Buster's costume (fez) Iceberg Lettuce Costume2.png|Iceberg Lettuce's costume (earmuffs) BonkChampion.png|Bonk Choy's costume (boxing belt) Twinsunflower sunglasses costume.png|Twin Sunflower's costume (sunglasses) Repeater viking costume.png|Repeater's costume (viking helmet) CostumeforKernel-pult.jpg|Kernel-pult's costume (headband) Snapdragon Costume2.png|Snapdragon's Costume (firefighter's hat) Spikeweed imposter costume.png|Spikeweed's costume (Groucho disguise) Coconeer.jpg|Coconut Cannon's costume (hard hat) Spring Bean Costume2.png|Spring Bean's costume (hula outfit) Cherrybombcoolshadehatjpg.jpeg|Cherry Bomb's costume (fedoras and sunglasses) Split Pea.png|Split Pea's costume (devil and angel) Chille bean baby costume.png|Chilli Bean's costume (diaper) Lightning Reed Costume2.png|Lightning Reed's costume (lampshade) Tall nut.png|Tall-nut's costume (mustache) Pea pod costume.png|Pea Pod's costume (fedoras) MelonWithAHat.png|Melon-pult's costume (sailor hat) Wintermelon costume.png|Winter Melon's costume (beanie) Squash Costume2.png|Squash's costume (headband) Torchwood Costume2.png|Torchwood's costume (lab goggles) NerdyLily.png|Power Lily's costume (glasses) Trivia *If the player does not get a plant costume, the piñata the costume is in will be revealed. *The tombstones are different than the ones in Ancient Egypt. They are black with skulls. **But whenever a Tomb Raiser Zombie summons a grave, it appears as Ancient Egypt style. *Piñata Parties can be played even if the plants and/or zombies encountered have yet to be seen or unlocked. **This includes premium plants. *This is the only instance you can play the updated versions of the tutorial stages in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time aside from the Tutorial levels. *You will only be given 3 Melon-pults in the sixth piñata party. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels